Lemonade Londonienne
by Les Undertakers yaoistes
Summary: PWP yaoi, Undertaker se promène la nuit dans les rues tortueuses de Londres. Mais tout le monde sait que ce n'est pas très prudent...


**Fandom : Black Butler**  
><strong>Rating : M<strong>  
><strong>Character : Undertaker<strong>  
><strong>Warning : Yaoi, PwP, relation SM.<strong>  
><strong>Author : Akuma-Musume et Destination Darkness<strong>

La lune veillait sur Londres depuis plusieurs heures lorsque deux silhouettes se détachèrent dans l'ombre d'une ruelle sale et étroite. D'un côté, un jeune homme blond tatoué au niveau du cou et habillé d'une cape rouge, un sourire sadique plaqué sur le visage, s'approchant de la seconde silhouette.  
>Celle ci avait de longs cheveux blancs dont quelques mèches tombaient sur son visage et était habillé d'un long habit noir ceinturé d'un tissu gris. Il ne bougeait pas, observant l'autre homme s'approcher de lui d'une démarche féline.<p>

Le dit félin s'était assez rapproché de l'autre et posa a plat sa main sur son torse avant de la refermer brutalement, agrippant le vêtement pour le tirer vers lui. Le second se retrouva enserré entre les bras du blond qui pris violemment ses lèvres dans un baiser auquel se mêla rapidement du sang, il ouvrit ses lèvres mordues et ploya sous le baiser de l'autre homme. Le blond se délecta du goût du liquide pourpre qui se répandait dans sa bouche et rendit le baiser fougueux, marquant sa domination par quelques morsures qu'il lui infligeait de temps à autres.

L'homme pâle aux cheveux blancs gémis légèrement dans leur baiser, rendant son partenaire plus excité encore, celui-ci le plaqua contre le mur de pierre rêche, plaquant ses deux mains de chaque coté de son visage, sans lâcher ses lèvres. Le possesseur de la cape rouge releva une de ses jambes pour que son genoux aille se frotter contre l'entrejambe de l'argenté, attendant une réaction de l'autre. Réaction qui ne tarda pas à venir, l'autre poussant un grognement de plaisir et de frustration.

Le blond sentit son bas-ventre s'embraser et se sépara, avec quelque regrets, des lèvres du soumis pour aller lécher avec lenteur la jugulaire de ce dernier, de plus en plus excité par les petits cris qu'il poussait.  
>Le dominé sentit les mains du blond retirer la ceinture puis tirer sur sa longue tunique, laissant son corps presque entièrement à la vue de son dominant qui alla taquiner un de ses tétons, le faisant haleter et gémir puis il cria lorsqu'il le mordit, envoyant une vague de douleur et de plaisir dans son corps qui s'échauffa un peu plus encore.<p>

Le seme se sentait chauffer lui aussi, il était torturé par l'envie de prendre l'argenté sans plus attendre, mais il voulait continuer à s'amuser avec le corps de son soumis. Il descendis encore plus bas, n'oubliant pas de laisser des marques de dents dans la chair tendre qui s'offrait à lui. L'argenté sentit l'une des mains du blond retenir ses poignets tandis que l'autre descendait lentement vers son boxer qu'il baissa vivement. Le corps habillé de l'autre se plaqua contre le sien et alors que ses mains se blessaient contre les pierres au dessus de lui l'homme alla mordre son cou puis remontant jusqu'à son oreille il lui murmura

- Laisse-moi te faire mal~

L'autre lui répondit par un léger gémissement sensuel qui sembla satisfaire l'autre homme qui se décala de lui, retenant tout de même ses mains. L'argenté sentit le froid venir mordre sa chaire à nue. Le blond enfonça sa main dans une des grandes poches de sa cape et en sorti une longue lanière de cuir. Il retourna l'argenté de sorte que son dos soit en face de lui et leva son poignet en l'air d'un geste sec. Un claquement sonore retentit, puis un deuxième, indiquant que l'objet avait touché le dos du soumis.  
>Celui ci laissa un nouveau cri lui échapper, un nouveau coup le fit se cambrer, se plaquant ainsi contre le mur. Il sentait la lanière froide claquer contre son dos, ses reins, ses fesses ou ses cuisses, laissant des marques rouges sur sa peau pâle.<p>

Le dominant couina de plaisir devant la vue du soumis cambré à l'extrême, du sang coulant de ses plaies et collé au mur d'un façon des plus exquise. Il s'amusa encore un peu avec son jouet avant de juger que c'était assez et de se pencher sur le dos malmené de l'argenté pour lécher le sang qui s'en écoulait.

Tout en nettoyant le plaies de son uke, le blond rangea le Fouet dans sa poche et sorti une autre lanière, elle aussi de cuir, de l'autre poche. Celle-ci était munie d'un collier arrondi correspondant à la taille d'un cou humain. Il l'ouvrit et l'attacha au cou de l'autre tout en tenant fermement l'autre bout de la laisse.

Le soumis se retrouva rapidement assis au sol, le collier exerçant une pression suffisante pour redresser son visage dont les mèches glissaient, dévoilant ainsi son visage à son seme qui avait ouvert son pantalon et tira de nouveau sur la laisse pour l'obliger à avaler son sexe.L'argenté se laissa docilement faire et accepta de prodiguer du plaisir au seme en faisant des mouvements de langue contre le membre gonflé. Le seme gémit en sentant le muscle chaud contre sa verge et bougea un peu le bassin pour en demander plus. Celui-ci tirai avec force sur la laisse, frottant le cuir contre le cou du dominé et y laissant ainsi des marques.  
>L'argenté s'activa donc plus rapidement, alternant coups de langues et gorges profondes. Le second qui sentait le plaisir atteindre son paroxysme releva son soumis et le remis dos à lui, a quatre pattes, ses bras le retenant contre le mur.<p>

Il regarda avec envie les fesses blessées du soumis et le pénétra violemment, ne se souciant pas le moindre du monde du plaisir que pouvait ressentir l'argenté. Celui ci se mordit les lèvres pour se concentrer sur le plaisir que lui procuraient ces coups en lui alors que le sang commençait à s'écouler sur ses jambes.

Le seme accéléra encore le mouvement pour entendre les cris de douleurs de l'uke. Celui-ci, surpris par ce brusque changement de rythme poussa un hurlement qui résonna dans la rue déserte et se retint plus fort au mur, ses membres tremblants le lâchant progressivement.

Le seme poussa un râle de pur plaisir en entendant le cri du soumis résonner dans la ruelle. Il accéléra encore un peu, se sentant arriver à ses limites. Le soumis lui criait, hurlait sous les coups de reins, la douleur se transformait en plaisir, ses émotions se mélangeaient, il finit par jouir dans un dernier hurlement, la plaisir l'emportant sur la souffrance.

Le second, sentant l'intimité de l'argenté se resserrer autour de son sexe, jouit lui aussi. Il se pencha sur le corps de l'argenté,collant son torse contre le dos dénudé qui s'offrait à lui et murmura quelque mots à l'oreille :

-J'ai passé un très bon moment avec toi. J'espère qu'on aura l'occasion de refaire ça un jour~

Sur ces mots, il se retira du corps tremblant de l'Undertaker qui se laissa tomber contre le mur. Il remit le peu d'habits qu'il avait enlevé, et repartit comme il était venu, d'un démarche féline.

L'ancien shinigami attendit quelques minutes puis se releva, il ramassa son habit qu'il enfila doucement, le tachant de sang par endroit. Il se releva avec quelques difficultés infligées par ses muscles meurtris et repartit dans la direction opposée du blond en claudiquant.

**Partie 2**

Des cris s'échappaient d'une certaine boutique à Londres. Habituellement, on y entendait plus du silence qu'autre chose ; les morts ne parlent pas. A l'intérieur de cette boutique, un majordome aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux rouges haussait le ton -ce qui était rare- avec le propriétaire qui lui avait les cheveux argentés.  
>Les deux hommes étaient face à face, l'un était pour le moins débraillé, ses cheveux argentés et son boxer étant les seuls remparts cachant encore son corps, cependant des traces rougeâtres se détachaient sur sa peau pâle.<p>

L'autre était toujours habillé, soudain, il se saisit du bras du second, le bloquant contre la table derrière lui. Il reprit la parole, son ton était froid et bas, effrayant :

-Je te le demandes encore, qu'est ce que ces marques ?

L'argenté trembla un peu mais resta muré dans son silence. L'autre, exaspéré, claqua brutalement sa main sur la joue du dénudé qui lâcha un petit cri de douleur sous ce coup auquel il ne s'attendait pas.  
>Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur le visage du brun, il lui murmura, plus doucement encore : -Puisque tu ne veux pas me le dire, je vais te le faire crier. Il souleva brusquement le corps pâle qu'il posa sur la table. Alors qu'il dégrafait son pantalon, la porte s'ouvrit.<p>

-Yooo~ Je passais par là et j'ai cru entendre la voix de ma pute de l'autre soir Hooo mais c'est bien toi !

Dans l'encadrement de la porte se tenait le jeune homme blond, toujours la même cape rouge sang sur les épaules et ce sourire sadique plaqué sur le visage. A cette vue, l'argenté écarquilla les yeux tandis que le sourcil de l'autre tiquait dangereusement.

-Et beeee... Voilà un spectacle surprenant ! Y aurait-il une possibilité pour que je me joigne à vous ?

L'Undertaker laissa un grand sourire amusé se dessiner sur son visage et alla rapidement embrasser le blond, l'autre homme étant trop stupéfait pour l'arrêter. Le blond sourit lui aussi et répondit avec fougue au baiser en lançant un regard plein de défi au majordome pour l'inciter à s'approcher. Celui-ci retrouva son visage impassible et hautain et s'approcha des deux autres, il plaqua son corps contre celui du blandin, plongeant son visage dans son cou qu'il mordilla, faisant haleter sa proie.

Le porteur de la cape rouge, amusé par la réaction du brun, passa ses mains surles hanches de l'argenté pour atteindre le bout de tissu qui le séparait du sexe du soumis et le tira brusquement vers le bas. L'uke hoqueta au contact de la main du blond sur sa verge tendue et lorsque l'homme entama des mouvements rapides, il rejeta la tête en arrière, passa une main par dessus son épaule, et saisit les mèches sombres du troisième homme entre ses doigts.

Brun qui ne resta pas de marbre en voyant les fesses de son uke cambré a sa portée. Il ouvrit son pantalon et pénétra l'argenté en donnant des coups de reins en rythme avec les allers retours qu'effectuait la main du blond. Le dominé, habitué a ces baises a sec ressentit rapidement du plaisir en sentant le membre dur aller et venir en lui, cognant sa chaire et frappant parfois sa prostate.

Le blond, lui, sentait le désir monter en lui pendant qu'il voyait les deux autres se cambrer de plaisir. Il accéléra encore ses mouvements de main et se retrouva bien vite avec du liquide blanchâtre collé aux doigts. Le brun non plus ne tarda pas à jouir et, profitant de l'état quelque peu comateux des deux hommes pour quitter sa place devant l'uke pour se placer contre l'autre seme et s'enfonça en celui-ci.

Le brun, surpris, dû suivre les mouvements du blond, pénétrant lui aussi l'argenté qui tendit les bras pour se retenir au mur.

Dehors, un jeune garçon richement vêtu accompagné d'une fille bien vêtue elle aussi se dirigeaient vers la boutique où nos trois hommes faisaient leurs "affaires".

-Sebastian! Cela fait dix minutes que j-

Il s'arrêta après avoir ouvert la porte et écarquilla les yeux en voyant la scène qui se passait devant lui et s'effondra sur le sol.  
>La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux elle aussi mais, contrairement à Ciel qui affichait une mine dégoûtée, elle sourit d'un air pervers et s'écroula aux côtés du brun, du sang coulant a flot de son nez.<br>Le brun accorda à peine un regard à son jeune maître puis, donnant un puissant coup de rein dans le corps de l'Undertaker, sentit celui-ci jouir, il le suivi puis quelques secondes après, le blond les rejoignit dans l'orgasme.

Fin~

Et voilà la fin de cette "lemonade londonienne" (je dois avouer qu'on a mis un temps fou a trouver un nom)  
><em>Donc, là dedans, c'est moi (destination darkness) qui ait fait Undertaker~<em>  
><em>Je fais toujours les ukes XDD<em>  
>Et moi c'est le blondinet et Sebastian<br>Je fais les seme :3  
><em>Doooonc...qu'est ce qu'on a d'autre a dire ? +_+<em>  
>Ben, a la base le blondinet c'est Gunji dans Togainu no chi et on a hésité à mettre ça dans cross-over<br>_Ah oui c'est vrai_  
><em>Donc, ah oui, *sors son cher bazooka* il faut plus de fics sur Undertaker ! +-+<em>  
><em>Et on veut bien des reviews~~~~ kufufufu<em>  
>Et voilà XD<br>_Super la note de fin ==_

_Bye bye~~_  
>Owari~<p> 


End file.
